Winds of Change
Winds of Change is the first episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 45th overall in the entire series. It premiered in the United States on June 29, 2015. Plot At the Ninjago Museum of History, the Night Watchman is playing with the animatronic characters in the Ninja exhibit, when he is interrupted by a shadowy figure. He warns the intruder that he knows Spinjitzu and has unlocked his True Potential, but is distracted when the Lloyd animatronic begins operating by itself unusually, saying, "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," and the museum lights up with a green aroma, showing that something has gone wrong. Elsewhere, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd use their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby village. They are successful in their efforts, and return to the coastal village where Kai congratulates Lloyd for growing into a great leader, though the Green Ninja expresses his doubts about his future now that his dad is gone. Kai promises Lloyd that he will take care of him. After the Ninja cunningly catch the fish, a photographer takes a picture of the Ninja and the fish, using it as proof that they caught it. They pose in front of the Fangfish, though Zane accidentally orders the photographer back too many steps, and ends up falling into the Endless Sea. The Ninja head to Wu's new tea shop, Steep Wisdom. There, they are met by the owner himself and ordered into Ninjago City to hand out flyers promoting the shop. Believing that they have come to rely too much on their powers, Wu prohibits the Ninja from using them to promote the store. Before they can leave however, Misako receives a call from the Museum, requesting Lloyd. Lloyd goes to the Museum and meets the Night Watchman. After questioning him, he is dragged into a room where a stolen artifact called "The Allied Armor of Azure" is housed, only for Lloyd to find that the armor is actually being worn by the Watchman, who is possessed at the time. Lloyd avoids his attacks, but the spirit of the Cursed Realm possesses a picture of Chen. Then, he possesses a statue of Skales to trap the unaware Green Ninja, and creates a body out of sand to possess Lloyd. The security guards outside hear Lloyd yell, and an eerie wind starts to blow. Back in the city, the four Ninja are hopeless in their efforts, as they attempt to hand out the flyers to the citizens. Eventually, they decide to ignore Master's demands to not use their elemental powers to accomplish the task, but they do so anyway, much to the enjoyment of the civilians. Suddenly, a strong wind blows through the city, sending people fleeing, and ridding the Ninja of their elemental powers for some reason. Astonished and confused, the Ninja head back to see Master's tea shop, which has its first customers. The Ninja frantically ask Master about what's happened to them, and as he comes to a realization, Morro arrives, possessing Lloyd's body. The Ninja confront the ghost general outside of the shop, fighting him as hard as they can, but to no avail, as he swiftly overwhelms them. Misako rides off with the customers, while Master Wu and Nya board the Bounty. Seeing they cannot defeat Morro or save Lloyd at that time, Cole, Jay, and Zane board the Bounty as well. Kai initially stays to try and help Lloyd, but is forced to board the Bounty by his fellow Ninja. Nya struggles to get the Bounty moving, but Morro drags it back towards him using large gusts of wind. Finally, Nya manages to break the Bounty free of the wind, and it flies off, leaving an infuriated Morro behind. On board the ship, the Ninja once more ask Master about what happened, to which he tells them that they were not his first students, and instead, his first student was Morro, who was the Elemental Master of Wind. At that moment, Morro approaches the Bounty as he flies a ghostly dragon through the sky, much to the Ninjas' horror. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daughter - Jillian Michaels *Fire Breather - Andrew Francis *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Night Watchman - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Officer Noonan - Kirby Morrow *Officer O'Doyle - Michael Adamthwaite *Photographer - Brent Miller *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward (Uncredited) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago Museum of History *Endless Sea *Coastal Village *Steep Wisdom *New Ninjago City Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The Ghost General from the previous episode is revealed to be Morro, Master Wu's first pupil before the Ninja and the Master of Wind. *The Museum exhibit contains the Samurai Mech, Chen's throne, a statue of The Overlord, a statue of the Grundle, and animatronics of Chen, Samurai X, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd in his Elemental Robe. *The security guards question whether Kai or Lloyd is the main Ninja. This is a reference to the real-life question on which one of them is the main protagonist of the series. *Morro sounds different than how he sounded when he said his name in the end of "The Corridor of Elders," due to him being voiced by Andrew Francis in this episode instead of Michael Dobson. *The Morro Dragon appears for the first time with some differences: in the set it has larger limbs than its television counterpart. *This marks the only appearance of the Ninja's Elemental Dragons in Season 5. *The title is a pun on "wings of change." *The scene where Jay said that Lloyd's gone through puberty is cut off in the Australian TV broadcast. *There is a song by the Scorpions with the same name. *It is the first time that an episode aired first in Latin America than in the US, in this case, Mexico. This episode was broadcasted in June while the others were in August or September. Gallery MoS45WuDefends.png MoS45Wind.png MoS45Watchguard.png MoS45Town.png MoS45WatchmanChair.png MoS45TeaCity.png MoS45ZaneFly.png MoS45WuTalk.png MoS45Tape.png MoS45Symbols.png MoS45Struggle.png MoS45SteepWisdom.png MoS45Steep.png MoS45Shirts.png MoS45Return.png MoS45Pull.png MoS45Pixal.png MoS45Picture.png MoS45Museum1.png MoS45Museum.png MoS45MorroSand.png MoS45MorroDragon.png MoS45Morro.png MoS45Misako.png MoS45MadLloyd.png MoS45Lloyd.png MoS45KaiCatch.png MoS45Idea.png MoS45IcePot.png MoS45Grundle.png MoS45Green.png MoS45Garmadon.png MoS45FirePot.png MoS45FireDragon.png MoS45Farmlands.png MoS45FangShip.png MoS45Fangfish.png MoS45Facepalm.png MoS45Elemental.png MoS45EarthTry.png MoS45EarthDragon.png MoS45Dragons.png MoS45Dragon1.png MoS45AnchorKai.png MoS45Attack.png MoS45Bounty.png MoS45Box.png MoS45CarLift.png MoS45Chen.png MoS45City1.png MoS45City2.png MoS45City3.png MoS45Comfort.png MoS45Deepstoneteam.png MoS45Dent.png th (47).jpeg References pl:Wiatry zmian Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network